Firebat
(x2 attacks) |airattack= |armor=1 |range=2 |sight=7 |detect= |cooldown=22 (11 stimpack) }} The Firebat is a type of Terran infantry specialized for close-quarters combat. Overview Firebats are "armored assault troopers".Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. Firebats are often attached to provide support for Marine squads.Hickman, Tracy (May 21, 2002). StarCraft: Speed of Darkness. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-671-04150-9. They are typically armed with dual arm-mounted flame throwers and wear armor similar to those used by Marines, except heavier and providing additional resistance to heat and flame.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. At the time of the Protoss attack on Chau Sara, Confederate Firebats were equipped with wrist mounted Perdition Flame Throwers and CMC-660 Heavy Combat Suits. The vulnerable flame tanks are protected by containment fields.Hickman, Tracy (May 21, 2002). StarCraft: Speed of Darkness. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-671-04150-9. United Earth Directorate Firebats were armed with the C-140 Epyon Plasma Incinerator Cannon. "Q. What is the Main Armament of the UED Firebat?" "A. The C-140 "Epyon" Plasma Incinerator Cannon?" Deathwing. 2000-12-07. SC 2 Related Trivia. Infoceptor. Accessed 2007-10-30. Image 1. Image 2. After the Brood War, the Firebat arsenal was expanded to napalm rockets.2005-05-25. Firebat. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-09-06.Source: BlizzCon 2005 StarCraft: Ghost information. Terran Infantry. Artist: Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-09-08. As with Marines, many Firebats are recruited or conscripted from "culturally challenged" persons. Such individuals undergo "neural resocialization" and receive aggression inhibitor implants as part of their training.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. In the Confederate Marine Corps, an individual had to have a a PEB (Preferred Experience Base) of at least three months combat experience to become a Firebat.Beta. Accessed on 2008-01-28 Game Unit StarCraft ]] The Firebat's attack is optimized against groups of small-sized units. Beyond Marines, other Firebats, Zealots, and Zerglings, the drawbacks of the Firebat's specialization compared to the Marine become readily apparent. The Firebat's attack is actually a ranged one but it still works under the Defiler's Dark Swarm. The attack also deals full damage against Protoss shields, regardless of the size of the unit. Abilities * Stim Pack Tech Upgrades * Infantry Weapons * Infantry Armor Quotations : See: Firebat Quotations StarCraft: Ghost ]] The multiplayer version of the StarCraft: Ghost Firebat is still equipped with flamethrowers.2005-11-28. Flamethrower. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-09-06. In addition, it has the ability to launch "napalm rockets", which come in laser-guided and manually guided versions. These rockets have great range compared to the flamethrowers.2005-05-25. Firebat. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-09-06. StarCraft II ]] The Firebats was a unit created in StarCraft II, but was canceled during development.Karune. 2008-01-08. Firebat Healable?. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-01-08. They have been replaced in the most recent build by the Marauder.Karune. 2008-01-25. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 27: Gameplay Series. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-01-25. Firebats were produced from a Factory, as they had bigger, more powerful suits that gave them a greater ability to withstand enemy fire,Karune. 2007-11-12. Chat with Karune about the Screenshots. (Page 1) Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2007-11-12. which granted them more hit points.Browder, Dustin. (Cavez.) 2007-11-19. Question: Firebat at Factory?. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2007-11-19. They could still fit into BunkersKarune. 2007-11-12. Chat with Karune about the Screenshots. (Page 3) ''Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2007-11-12. and could be healed by Medics.Karune. 2007-11-12. Chat with Karune about the Screenshots. (Page 5) Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2007-11-12. Known Firebats Major Firebats *Lieutenant Jack Frost *First Sergeant Gui Montag *Sergeant Bud Morris *Cerberus Firebat (group) Other Firebats *PFC Fetu Koura-Abi *Private Ekart *Private Wabowski *Billy Bob *Jimmy Jo Jameson References They have been replaced in the most recent build by the Marauder. * Firebat Armored Assault Trooper Battle.net StarCraft Compendium's offial strategy page about Firebats. Category: StarCraft: Ghost Terran units Category: Canceled StarCraft II Terran units